


A Bit Too Much

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Eggsy, Drunk Harry, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Tattooed Harry, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, this definitely got away from me a little bit but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: It wasn’t how Eggsy had pictured taking Harry’s clothes off for the first time. It wasn’t how he had imagined seeing Harry naked, or at least very close to it, for the first time. Of all the different scenarios he’d played out in his head, things always went a little better than this.When Harry drinks himself in a stupor, who else would they call for assistance besides Eggsy? How could thatpossiblygo wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> So I saw a post about this on Tumblr and I just had to write something about it? It came out a little (lot) longer than I thought it was going to at first but I have no regrets about it. Hope you enjoy it! xox

It wasn’t how Eggsy had pictured taking Harry’s clothes off for the first time. It wasn’t how he had imagined seeing Harry naked, or at least very close to it, for the first time. Of all the different scenarios he’d played out in his head, things always went a little better than this. Sexier, most of the time. There was heat and passion and clothes being torn off the both of them. Other times it was after a mission, or during, and there were wounds that needed to be attended to. Eggsy liked those daydreams a lot. Maybe because there was something more there than just pent-up sexual energy.

But of every imagined scene and possibility, this hadn’t been one of them. Harry was…“ _sick_ ”. Eggsy hadn’t asked questions at first, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew the smell of alcohol on someone from a mile away, better than any other person he’d ever known. Harry had one arm draped around Eggsy’s shoulders as they made their way into Harry’s house. The Kingsman taxi could’ve gotten him there just fine without Eggsy, but they felt Harry needed some kind of assistance/supervision. Eggsy couldn’t really argue.

“C’mon, bruv,” he sighed as he shut the door behind them, “let’s get you to your room, yea?”

“You’re such a beautiful person, Eggsy,” Harry was slurring but still managed to sound like the poshest drunk you’d ever heard.

“Yea, yea,” he rolled his eyes, “got the best of my mum and my dad. I know.”

“But _you’re_ ,” he poked Eggsy’s chest with his finger, “beautiful. Stunning.”

He wanted to soak all of this in, because he knew that never again would Harry Hart ever say anything like that to him. He couldn’t imagine Harry saying those sorts of things to much of anyone, really, and all he wanted to do was bask in it, but he couldn’t. He knew it was the whiskey talking, and whatever caged demons Harry had been trying to drink away in the first place. Eggsy had never seen him like this, or heard him like this. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, or if he should ever bring it up again.

“Oh,” Harry cringed, his free arm flying up so that his hand would cover his mouth.

Eggsy’s eyes widened—he’d been in that position enough times to know what was coming. He looked around for something, anything for Harry to throw up into. He saw a waste basket at the foot of the stairs and quickly grabbed it and handed it to Harry, hardly in time. Most of it made it into the basket. Some of it got on Harry’s shirt and tie, and Eggsy knew he wouldn’t be able to just dump Harry onto his bed like this.

He pushed the hair out of Harry’s face, “You set to get up the stairs?”

He nodded, but didn’t let go of the waste basket in his free hands. His knuckles turned white as he clutched it to him. The two of them make quite the pair as they fumbled their way up the stairs. Eggsy wasn’t used to being the sober one in this sort of equation.

“Which one’s your bedroom, bruv?”

Harry smiled, raising his eyebrows, “You’re awfully forward, aren’t you?”

Eggsy sighed. There were so many things that he wanted to say but couldn’t. He shook his head, “I’d rather have you pass out in there than in the hallway.”

Harry nodded to the door on their left, “That one.”

Eggsy slowly turned and took the few steps towards Harry’s bedroom. Even though there was nothing truly scandalous or overly invasive about what was going on, he still felt a bit odd entering the man’s bedroom. If it had truly bothered Harry he would’ve left Eggsy at the door. That was a fact he was painfully aware of. He knew it was probably his mind and imagination getting away from him, but this was going to be a first of sorts.

He carefully turned the handle on the door and pushed it open with his foot. He groped around the wall with his free hand until he finally found a lightswitch. Harry’s room was everything he had expected it to be. There was a nicely made king-size bed, a dresser and large closet, with a bookshelf and a window on the wall right next to the door to what Eggsy assumed to be another bathroom. Everything was all dark reds and dark woods. It felt so warm and quite regal if Eggsy was being honest with himself. It seemed to fit Harry perfectly.

“You done bein’ sick, ‘Arry?” he asked.

“And what if I’m not?” he sounded so indignant.

Eggsy had to laugh, “Well then I ain’t gonna tuck you in.”

Just as he finished saying that, Harry doubled over again, getting sick but luckily none got on the nice hardwood flooring of his bedroom. Eggsy sighed, making a mental note to make a really nice meal for every friend who had ever helped him when he got hopelessly drunk like this.

“Alright, we’re gonna get these gross clothes off’a you, bruv,” Eggsy sat Harry down on the bed, letting him keep the trash bin in front of him just in case.

He gently removed Harry’s glasses first, setting the lenses on the dresser. Next he carefully worked the knot on the man’s tie so he slide it off without strangling him, because that was the absolute _last_ thing that Harry needed right now. Eggsy tossed it onto the floor, smiling because he knew that if Harry had been sober and saw that happen Eggsy never would’ve heard the end of it. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before starting to unbutton Harry’s shirt. First he uncuffed the sleeves, and then began undoing the buttons from the top down to the bottom. Every single fantasy he’d ever had simultaneously ran through his head and he felt his face getting hot. He shook his head, unable to believe that _any_ of this was happening.

The agency could’ve called _anyone_ , so why was it him? If this was supposed to be some sort of lesson in self-control, consider him taught. He’d have to grill Merlin the next he saw him. He had so many questions, and Harry was never a man with clear answers when it came to these sorts of things. He could worry about that later, though. His current concern was, well, stripping his mentor.

When he began to slide the shirt down off of Harry’s shoulders, he experienced his first _real_ surprise of the night. Harry Hart, the epitome of class, the prime example of what a gentleman should be, was _covered_ in tattoos. Eggsy’s jaw nearly hit the ground. They were beautifully done, not like Harry would settle for anything less, but Eggsy couldn’t believe the sheer amount of ink on the man’s skin. Without thinking twice about it, he began gently tracing his fingertips over the artwork. Harry’s body alone was artwork enough, but this made Eggsy question absolutely every thought he’d ever had ever.

There was something resembling a laugh coming from Harry as he watched Eggsy inspect every inch of him. “You like what you see?”

Eggsy snapped back to attention, his face dark red with embarrassment. Because _obviously_ he liked what he saw. Now wasn’t the time to address that though. He was supposed to be taking care of Harry but his thoughts couldn’t be farther from that. “I just, I, well,” he stammered, “I just wasn’t expectin’ it, is all.”

“I keep myself covered. Wouldn’t want to be a,” he gave a pointed look at Eggsy, “ _distraction_ at work.”

“Definitely can’t, uh, blame you there, bruv,” he couldn’t look Harry in the eyes but all that meant was that he was back to admiring the man’s tattoos. It started halfway down his left arm, with the roots of a tree. Then the trunk came up over his shoulder and dissipated into branches and blowing leaves and petals that went all across his chest. Everything was done in different shades of grey and black ink except for the petals, which were colored in a deep, rich, purple. Once he began adjusting to the fact that Harry was even tatted up in the first place, it all seemed very fitting. Then again, Harry could make damn near _anything_ look stunning. Eggsy couldn’t make himself look away for a few minutes.

Finally, he forced himself back to the task at hand, “Where d’you keep your meds?”

He nodded towards the bathroom, “Above the sink. Why?”

Eggsy smiled, fighting the urge to cup Harry’s face in his hand, “Gonna grab you some aspirin, that’s why. Take it tonight and you’ll feel a bit less awful in the morning.”

Eggsy came back into the room and Harry hadn’t moved an inch. He sat there as complacently as someone could in his state. He was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his forearms rested on his thighs. Eggsy sat down next to him and gently nudged his shoulder.

“C’mon,” he coaxed, “take two’a these,” he dumped the two small pills into Harry’s hands and handed him the glass, “and drink this.” Harry took a large enough sip to down the two pills and went to hand the glass back to Eggsy, who simply shook his head, “Whole thing, bruv.”

Harry looked at him with a deep frown. After a few moments of waiting in silence, he realized that Eggsy wasn’t going to budge. With an exaggerated sigh, he drank the rest of the water. When he was done he handed it back to Eggsy, as if to truly prove his point.

“Alright,” Eggsy stood up and set the glass on the dresser, “you think you’re done bein’ sick for now?”

Harry shrugged, “I suppose so.”

Eggsy held out his hand, “Get up an’ in the shower, then. Might not seem like much but you’ll feel better in the morning. Promise.”

“Will you be helping me with that, too?” there was a thick grin on Harry’s face as he put his hand in Eggsy’s and allowed the young man to pull him up off the bed.

He stumbled into Eggsy, and for a few precious moments they were pressed right up against each other. Eggsy felt the heat radiating off of Harry’s chest, soaking through his shirt, and he couldn’t stop himself from mumbling, “If only,” underneath his breath.

Luckily Harry was too far gone to hear his remark. Instead the man draped his arm back around Eggsy’s shoulder, assuming the position that they had entered the house in. It brought Eggsy back to reality at least a little, enough so that he could catch the man. He rolled his eyes but had to smile. Harry was a Hell of a handful, but Eggsy was reveling in it as much as he could, because he was never going to be able to see him like this ever again. It was sad in its own way, but he sort of liked the fact that he was one of the only people who’d probably ever seen him like this.

“I take it you want me to help you then?”

“Well, seems to be that people think I _need_ your help.”

Eggsy laughed, “Can’t say I blame ‘em too much on that,” he adjusted Harry a bit so that the two of them would be able to walk in their adjoined state, “I’ll get you to the door, but then you’re on your own, bruv.”

“Pity,” was all he said as he hobbled alongside Eggsy, a smirk on his face.

Eggsy made sure that Harry was stable before walking in and fiddling with the shower. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, going on about how he didn’t understand why every damn shower had to be so different. It was the simplest concept in the world and yet if he was anywhere besides his own flat he needed help with it. He managed to get the water to a good temperature though, hot but not scalding. He dried his hands off on his pants and turned back to Harry, who was still rested against the doorframe and watching Eggsy with curious eyes and a drunken grin on his face.

“Yer all set, Harry,” Eggsy swallowed hard as he looked at the man in front of him, all muscles and tattoos and no shirt. It was something out of a wet dream, but Eggsy knew better than to say anything, or worse do anything while Harry was like this.

“Leaving so soon?”

He chuckled, “I’ll be downstairs on yer couch. You can yell if you need me,” he made his way to the door and went to slip by Harry, but the man grabbed Eggsy’s shoulder, and his grip was tighter than he had expected, “I told you, ‘Arry, I ain’t leaving you. I’ll be right downstairs, bruv, honest.”

“If you’re not leaving, then just…stay.”

“And do what?” he smiled, eyes crinkling a bit at their edges, “Under any other circumstances I’d be happy to stay, bruv. But you’re not you right now,” he gently took Harry’s hand off of his shoulder, “I’ll wait in your room, if that’d make you feel better.”

He pulled Eggsy back towards him again, not forcefully, but enough to get the young man’s body pressed up against his own. He might’ve been drunk, but he wasn’t that oblivious. He could see the look in Eggsy’s eyes and he had to smile at it.

“C’mon, ‘Arry,” he pulled back, “you’ll run out of hot water if you keep wastin’ time like this.”

He gave a sigh of resignation. Perhaps it was for the best. Eggsy gave him a small smile and walked back out of the bathroom. Harry heard the sound of Eggsy falling onto the mattress, and he figured he could at least be thankful for that as he sighed and turned back to get into the shower. He unbuckled his belt and slid out of his trousers and boxer-briefs. He carefully lifted one foot over the edge of the tub, knowing that he was at a very high risk for a drunken accident in this very moment. He put his foot on the bathmat and shifted his weight to it, all without a hitch. He was reveling in the small victory and bringing his other foot over the edge of the tub but wasn’t paying quite enough attention. His heel caught the edge and sent him tumbling down to the floor of the tub. Luckily he didn’t hit his head, but he was still dizzy and in a world of pain from the fast movement.

Eggsy came flying in, “You alright?” he sounded panicked, looking around the room frantically as though he thought he were about to walk in on a crime scene. Once he noticed that it was only Harry, and that there was no blood anywhere, his whole body visibly relaxed. He ran his fingers through his hair, “Ay, you alright?”

Harry nodded, “Just, just tripped getting my other foot in, is all,” he braced himself against the edges of the tub and tried to push himself up, but it was obvious that he was struggling.

“Here,” Eggsy walked over and somehow managed to wrap his one arm around Harry’s back, helping him back into an upright position. It wasn’t until just then that he realized the position he was in. His face went from pale to deep read as he looked anywhere and everywhere except at Harry, “Um, sorry. Didn’t mean to…I just heard,” with each sentence he tried to make his face only darkened, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Harry laughed, despite the fact that his head was pounding and landing on his ass certainly hurt a lot more than he had bargained for. “You think I’m going to start being bashful _now_?”

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. If he had been a religious man he would’ve prayed in that moment. “You good now, Harry?”

“If I say no will you stay? I’d certainly love your company.”

His eyes were still glued to the ceiling, “Yea but I’ll be lookin’ at your damn ceiling the whole time.”

“Since when are you so modest, Eggsy?” all Harry could think about was the number of times that Eggsy wandered around their fitness facilities with no shirt on, or the locker areas with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Even when he spent nights at the mansion all he wore were pajama pants or workout shorts.

“Since when are you this drunk?” he shot back. There wasn’t any malice to his voice, but he couldn’t deny that the situation as a whole was frustrating on multiple levels.

Harry looked at Eggsy, who was still intently looking at the bathroom ceiling. “Alright, you can go,” he finally said, “I think I’ve got myself under control, and you’ll go blind if you look at that ceiling light for too much longer.”

“Who said that wasn’t my goal?” he chuckled as he let go of Harry, his arm lingering for a moment to make sure the man didn’t immediately fall over. He took a deep breath, his fingers lightly tracing the ink that went back across his shoulderblades, “Shout if you need anythin’.”

Harry watched Eggsy as he walked out of the bathroom, the young man running his fingers through his hair as he went. Harry could practically hear him sighing, and couldn’t help but to sigh a little himself as Eggsy pulled the bathroom door shut. What a night.

Eggsy immediately slumped down against the bathroom door, resting his head against it as he landed on the hardwood flooring. There were too many thoughts going through his head to really process. He pulled out his phone and shot Merlin a text, _“Two things: 1.) you fuckin OWE me 2.) what you owe me are some answers”_ he hit send and immediately shut his phone off. There wasn’t a single person in the world that he wanted to hear from.

By the time that Harry came back out of the bathroom, Eggsy was lying on his stomach on Harry’s bed, head turned at what looked like an unnatural angle. Harry smiled as he walked over, ruffling Eggsy’s hair. He slowly stirred from his sleep, and for a moment forgot about the situation he was in. he scrambled backwards on the bed, eyes wide with shock as he took in the sight of his mentor with nothing on except a towel.

“Y-you alright, bruv?” Eggsy swallowed hard, losing the battle with his eyes as the scanned over nearly every inch of Harry’s body.

“Are you?” Harry chuckled at the dark shade of red that Eggsy’s face was quickly turning.

“No. But you certainly ain’t in any position to be askin’ me that,” Eggsy got up off the bed and carefully maneuvered around Harry and got over to the man’s dresser, “Where d’you keep your pj’s, ‘Arry?”

“I sleep in the nude,” he replied without missing a beat.

A hot streak went up Eggsy’s spine and he finally forced himself to let out a nervous laugh, “C’mon Harry, I’m serious.”

The man smiled, “Bottom drawer,” he paused, “You’re adorable when you’re nervous, you know that?”

Eggsy struggled with the handle for a moment while he tried to collect his thoughts. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants, shaking his head at the fact that even Harry’s _pajamas_ were designer. He tossed them over to the other side of the bed, instinctively jerking his head in the opposite direction when he heard the sound of Harry’s towel hitting the floor. If he survived this night without doing anything incredibly stupid, he could survive anything.

“You can turn around now,” Harry laughed.

“I don’t believe you.”

Harry smiled to himself, shaking his head as he crawled into bed, managing to wriggle under the covers before reassuring Eggsy that he wouldn’t see anything scarring if he turned around. With a deep breath, Eggsy chanced a look, and his shoulders loosened when he saw Harry underneath the covers, leaning against his headboard.

Eggsy leaned against the dresser, “You gonna tell me what happened t’night?” despite all the chaos and mixed feelings, he was still concerned.

“Who says something happened?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Harry, you’re s’posed to be the one person around here who doesn’t take me for an idiot.”

His fingers fussed with the edge of the blanket, picking at the seam of it, “I don’t. I also don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sounds healthy.”

Harry let out an exhausted laugh, “I never said that it was.”

Eggsy’s expression softened as he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. Despite what the night had already entailed, distance didn’t seem right in a moment like that. There was something resembling a comforting smile on his face, “C’mon, bruv. I’ve seen you naked—I think we’re close enough for you to tell me what made you drink yourself stupid tonight, yea?”

His smile was a drunken, tired one, “Sometimes, Eggsy, it all just gets to be a bit too much,” he reached forward and set his hand on top of Eggsy’s, “And I sincerely hope that someone as beautiful and lovely as you never has to feel that way.”

He chuckled, “No stranger to that feeling, sorry to say.”

Harry lifted Eggsy’s hand and pressed it to his lips, and for a moment neither of them moved, neither of them spoke, and Eggsy didn’t even dare to breathe. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Eggsy finally felt like his soul returned to his body. He pulled his hand back quickly, shaking his head as his cheeks began to flush.

“I’m gonna head downstairs…”

“Eggsy—”

“Listen,” for the first time all night there was some conviction in his voice, “I like you, Harry. You and all your drunkenness and emotions and, and your fuckin _tattoos_ ,” he shook his head, still in disbelief, “I really like you. Before and after all’a this I’ll still like you. But I’m not, I can’t,” he took a deep breath, “I ain’t gonna put weight into anything you say to me tonight, as nice as it is to hear,” he stood up, running his hand through his hair, “See you in the morning.”

His eyelids were growing heavy but he still had it in him to smile, “Goodnight, Eggsy.”

When morning rolled around, Eggsy woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. He slowly sat up, his neck in all sorts of pain from the angle that he had slept in all night on Harry’s couch. He rolled his neck and shoulders, wincing as his muscles tried to figure out what was going on. He took a deep breath, not sure what to expect when he walked into the kitchen. He had no idea if Harry would remember anything that had happened the night before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him to remember or not.

As he walked into the kitchen, Harry greeted him without having to turn around, “Good morning, Eggsy. I hope you slept well?”

He chuckled, “Once I finally got some sleep.”

Harry sighed, shutting off the stove and turning to face Eggsy, “Listen, Eggsy, about last night—”

He raised his hand, stopping Harry mid-sentence, “You don’t gotta explain, bruv. It’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone. Although,” he could see Harry’s tattoos peeking out from underneath the undone buttons of his shirt, “not spilling about your tattoos is gonna be the hardest thing to manage,” he smirked.

“Eggsy, please,” there was no playful grin on his face like there had been the night before, “I know the position that I put you in last night wasn’t fair. But I hope,” he smoothed his hands back through his hair, “I hope you know that I really do care for you. I wish that could’ve come about on a night that I wasn’t in an emotional stupor, but the world is an imperfect place,” he took a deep breath, “You said you couldn’t put any weight into what I had said to you last night, and I don’t blame you for that at all. So, I’ll tell you again, now that I’m sober and carrying around the slightest bit of a hangover, that I do think you’re a truly loving, beautiful—”

Before he could get another word out, Eggsy crossed the expanse of the kitchen in about two steps, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into a kiss. Their noses bumped and Harry couldn’t help but to smile at the way Eggsy ran his fingers up into his hair. Harry gently wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and let himself get lost in everything that was happening.

When they both caught their breath, Eggsy couldn’t help but to let out a laugh. Harry cocked his head to one side, “Amused?”

“I just,” he carefully pulled the collar of Harry’s pajamas to the side, “I won’ be able to look at you the same in your suits an’ all knowing there’s tattoos under there.”

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, “You’ve seen me _naked_ and my _tattoos_ are what’s going to change the way you see me at work?”

“C’mon now, Harry,” he took a step back, “I’m a gentleman. I’d never do somethin’ as _crass_ as picturing my colleague naked and fawning all over me,” he winked.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “What’ve I done?”

Eggsy cupped the man’s face in his hand, “Made the best damn mistake of your life.”

A warm smile spread across his face, “I guess so,” he combed Eggsy’s hair back with his hand, “A great mistake indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them and want them together and now I think that tattooed!Harry needs to be a legitimate thing.


End file.
